The present invention relates to the field of fans for displacing air. More particularly, the invention relates to vane-axial fans for aerating, heating, or drying agricultural spaces and grain stored therein. The present invention provides an improved housing having an integral venturi for such fans.
Axial fans and heaters are well known in the agricultural arts. Such fans are typically mounted to the outside of a grain bin near its bottom. The outlet end of the fan housing communicates with the grain bin while the inlet end extends outside the bin. The inlet end typically includes a vertical endplate having an inlet opening. Outside air is drawn through the inlet opening then circulated through the bin to dry or aerate the grain before being vented from the bin.
Attaching a venturi to the inlet end of the fan has been found helpful in reducing fan inlet losses due to turbulance, and thus enhances air flow performance. Existing venturis for axial fans comprise a separate ring-shaped attachment mounted on the inlet endplate outwardly adjacent the intake opening. These venturi attachments protrude outwardly beyond the inlet endplate, which lengthens the overall package length of the fan and invites damage from collisions.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a fan housing with a venturi integrally formed therein.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a fan housing with a venturi that minimizes the overall length of the fan.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a fan housing that streamlines the profile of the fan to minimize the risk of damage due to collisions, and to reduce cost of fabrication.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.